Fear the Blade
by colorful mist
Summary: When something goes wrong within the walls of soul society, shinigami are reported missing. Ichigo's closest friend is involved, he stops at nothing to bring her back, and he must figure the situation out... before its too late.
1. Chapter 1 Man in Cloak

Chapter 1- Man in Cloak

Toshiro was walking by the hall. He was quite tired for today's mission, so he decided to go back to his room early. It was already night time, and the hall was quite dark. And it was too quiet.

Strange…

He sensed something wrong. He observed the hallway, although it was dark, the light from the window could lighten the area on where he was standing, even if it was just faint. Nothing seemed out of place. But he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there. That someone was watching him.

Then he saw it.

His vision was altered; it was an illusion all along. It slowly revealed its through form, a path in the forest.

_I can't believe I've been tricked with just a mere illusion! _

"Its not just a mere illusion, Captain Hitsugaya, its one of the well-made illusions that no one can see through." He jumped when he heard the voice. A shadow descended from the bushes. He was wearing a cloak and he was surprisingly tall. Toshiro took out his sword and pointed it at him. "Who are you?"

The man kept silent for a few minutes before he replied. Toshiro could see his malicious smile under the dark big cloak.

"You don't need to know."

Then a few people with cloaks on dashed towards him.

"Bankai!" He dashed at the men, he sliced every one of them, but before he realized his mistake…

_slash_,

a sword pierced through his stomach. Toshiro bent down with pain, he could see his blood, dripping on the ground.

"They are all just illusions; you taught you really defeated them, hmm? Such a fine young boy, the youngest of the captains. But no one can alter my masterpiece. Don't worry, I won't kill you, not yet."

An evil laugh rang toshiro's ears as his eyes began to feel heavy. The man carried him, and the last thing he heard was…

"Next target… kikuchi Rukia."

* * *

Rukia angrily stomped her feet while walking.

"Ichigo is so immature! So annoying! So disgusting! I hate him!" She angrily shouted. She and Ichigo were in a big fight and Rukia stormed outside. She went to the park to freshen up her mind, although it was already night, and there were no people outside and Ichigo had warned her not to go out at a very late hour at night. "Don't care what ichigo says, I can take care of myself." Then a gust of wind came, and it somehow passed her ear. Her hairs went up as she heard somewhat like whispers from an unknown element around her.

"Be careful, Rukia. Don't let them have you." The voice sent chills down her spine. She began to observe her surroundings. Everything was quite normal. But she began to feel uneasy.

_That voice… It was Toshiro's voice. _

Just then she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Ichigo?"

There was no reply.

"Ichigo, it's not funny! Quit playing pranks with me, I had it with you!"

"Oh really? You had it with that substitute shinigami? Why don't you just take back what you gave to him and kill him?" A man in a cloak appeared behind her. She quickly took out her sword and faced the man.

"Who are you?"

"You shinigami always ask the same question. And I always tell them the same answer, You don't need to know"

The man dashed towards Rukia but she quickly dodged. Then suddenly a dozen men with cloaks surrounded and attacked her. She slashed them one by one, making sure that they didn't stand up again. When she finished them all, she turned to the man who first appeared to her. "Who are you and what do you want?" The man gave off an evil laugh.

"You're all the same, who are you? What do you want? What do you need?... I think I got a little chit-chatty here, not with that boy shinigami, the young one, what's his name? Oh, toshiro I think?"

Just then her surroundings became pure black, she couldn't see anything,

_an illusion_

but before she got to counter the illusion, she was stabbed on the stomach, it pierced and she cried in pain. The man was slowly approaching her. Rukia could not think of a plan. The pain was interrupting her thoughts. It was a different kind of pain, one she did not encountered before. They were alone, and she knew all too well that no one can help her right now.

Then, she heard someone call her name, and suddenly her surroundings become normal again. She saw ichigo dashing towards the man in cloak, but before Ichigo can even swing his sword, he disappeared.

Ichigo came to her. "Rukia! What happ—oh shit…" He saw Rukia's outfit covered in blood. Her eyes were twitching. Rukia's eyes slowly closed, and Ichigo desperately calls her name over and over again.

"Rukia! Stay with me! You'll be alright, I'll bring you to Inoue!" With a worried look, he carried rukia and ran to inoue's house.


	2. Chapter 2 Illusions

I don't own bleach or any of its characters...

Chapter 2- Illusions

"I'm really sorry for disturbing you, Inoue" said Ichigo for the fifth time.

"Its really alright Ichigo, trust me, you don't need to say sorry… So, what happened to Rukia?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, she was unconscious. Her wound was slowly being healed, but that didn't stopped him from worrying. "Well, we were in a fight, and she stormed outside. Thankfully, Kon saw her went to the park, and when I got there, she was standing, in front of a man, who was going to grab her…I…I didn't understand why she was doing nothing…when I approached the man that's when she fell on the floor…I didn't know she was stabbed until I went to her and…" he stopped, because he realized he was shaking. Seeing Rukia lying unconscious on the floor, it made him shake, maybe because he wasn't used to seeing Rukia, covered in blood. Inoue glanced at ichigo, who was staring at Rukia, maybe thinking about the incident. Her family was away and she was the only one in their house, so she was able to do her thing without any disturbances.

"Don't worry… she'll be fine."

She gave him a warm smile. He knew she was in love with him, but he didn't mind. They were able to approach each other as friends. And ichigo was thankful for it.

Inoue went back in healing Rukia. Rukia was pale, from blood loss, her hair was messy, and she seemed very asleep. She glanced on her face, and saw something growing, like a mark starting to form. She gently lifted her head to the other side, and she saw strange markings, stretching from her neck to her cheek, she followed the mark, and she saw that it came from her wound.

_I thought I saw something like this before…_

She looked at Ichigo, and she realized he saw it to. "We must go to the shop. Kisuke might know what this is and maybe about the man in cloak." Ichigo agreed, he carried Rukia, and he and Inoue along with Rukia went to the Urahara shop.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Rukia was attacked by a man in cloak in the park and you just saw her lying on the floor. You brought her to Inoue and she saw these strange markings and you thought that maybe I had the answer so you went here…And until now, after being healed, she is still unconscious?"

"uhm… yeah?" replied Ichigo

"Why was she in the park at this hour?" Ichigo didn't reply. Probably he felt bad because he was the reason why she went to the park.

"Okay…What did the man look like?"

"I don't know. He was in a cloak, a dark one. Although I saw a strange _s mark on his cloak_ "Ok… let me see the markings."

Inoue showed Kisuke the strange markings. He observed carefully. Without muttering a word, he quickly went to the book case and searched something. Inoue and Ichigo looked at Kisuke with pleading eyes, as if, in a minute now, he would tell them some answers. Kisuke grabbed a thick old book. He searched page upon page, until he stopped. He placed the book beside Rukia,

"the markings on the page are exactly the same as the markings found on Rukia" said Ichigo.

They both looked at Kisuke, who seem to be worried.

_"The shinigami who will be stabbed with the Scorpion sword will have curse marks growing from the wound. Curse marks are power created by the Sasori clan. A clan of shinigami known for their sword's power to cause illusions on the person stabbed by it or inflicts curse marks. When a shinigami is being stabbed this mark usually shows. Note: The illusion will stay depending on the energy the sword has. If ever healed, the illusions would possibly become faint but it will never fade unless the wielder of the sword takes out the energy that was being implanted on the victim using the sword."_

Inoue's eyes widened "The Sasori clan… they… they're already…dead."

"What? Then how was that possible? That does mean they weren't really dead? And they were the ones who attacked her?" ichigo asked curiously.

"The sword casts illusions, so maybe when you saw her standing, without any movements, she must have been in an illusion. Since the sword only works on shinigami, we could conclude that the shinigami are a target. This is pretty alarming. I must go to Soul Society to report this… well… even when I'm banned."

* * *

"Stop! Just please stop!" They heard a scream. Rukia was screaming. She held her head like it was hurting. Ichigo quickly went beside Rukia.

"Shhh… Its okay. You're safe. Rukia, what happened?." She calmed down but she still buried her head on her knees. Ichigo heard her whisper. "Ichigo. Get me out of here."He didn't reply quickly because he was stunned. She was able to know his voice, even if her vision is full of illusions, even if fears keep her from opening her eyes. Even if she's sitting, her head buried on her knees, he knew that she was battling the fears, and he felt determined to stay with her until she could open her eyes.

"Ichigo, keep her safe, we don't know if the man will strike her again, but stay close to her. I'm going to Soul Society."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Inoue said.

"I have some information about them, if they really were the ones, but just to be sure. I knew them. I thought the mark looked familiar, and I remembered. They were a family friend, that's why I know them. I'll explain the details to them." Kisuke first refused but finally let her go with him.

* * *

Ichigo carried Rukia on the back, so she could hide her face from whatever the illusions showed her. When they arrived, he dropped her on his bed. Kon was there "What happened to nee-chan?"

"There was an enemy, Rukia was hurt but she's healed know. We don't know who attacked her, but they are on their way in figuring out the problem."

"Poor nee-chan. It's all your fault. Hmph!" Kon went to Rukia and slept beside her. Ichigo secured all the windows and doors. Before sleeping, he looked at Rukia.

_Kon is right. Its my fault. Stupid Ichigo. But no matter what I won't let her be taken, even if it costs me my life_ then he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Ichigo heard a scream. He quickly went out of the closet and saw Rukia on the same position on when she woke up in the shop.

"What happened to nee-chan?" Ignoring Kon's question he sat beside Rukia.

"Shh… don't worry, I'm here."

He heard a whisper.

"Ichigo, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"Don't leave me."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you. I'll never will. Look at me. Look at me, Rukia."

"I can't. I don't want to. I won't see you."

"Don't worry, you'll see me." He gripped her hand.

"Face it Rukia. Face the illusion. Face the fear. Don't worry, I won't leave you. I'm here."There was a long silence. Kon was watching eagerly, he couldn't make a sound. Rukia, then, slowly emerged her head with eyes shut, gripping ichigo's hand tighter. She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo. But her background was still pitch dark.

"Ichigo, I can see you, but its blurry. Everything is dark. Ichigo, where are you. I'm scared." Ichigo was worried. Rukia was supposed to be strong, not afraid of anything. She should be punching and kicking him, not shielding herself from the fears. _What do the illusions make her see? Her fears?_

"Don't worry, Rukia, I'm here. Just sleep. I won't leave you." He helped her lie down. "When you open your eyes again, It won't be dark anymore."

"Just stay here, with me. Stay close to me. Don't leave my side." He lies down, beside Rukia. She was facing away from ichigo but she held his hand. Ichigo, signaled Kon to not disturb her. With great dismay, although he followed, went to the other room. Ichigo's family wasn't home, so he could freely come in and out of the room. Ichigo laid there, beside Rukia, maybe 15 minutes? Or maybe 30, he didn't know, because he fell asleep.

…

When Ichigo woke up, the first thing he saw was Rukia's face, only two inches away.

_Oh shit… I fell asleep beside her. if she sees me like this, my ass will get kicked. _

It was already morning, he could tell. His hand was on Rukia's waist. He slowly went out of bed, but he stopped, a force was making him stay, and he saw Rukia's hands firmly holding his shirt. And he heard her muttered. "Don't leave me." He stayed on bed. He didn't know if she was asleep and was muttering or if she was awake but her eyes were closed. He looked at her, tenderly, and he didn't know why he was staring at her. But he had no choice, or maybe he wanted to stay. He just has to wait until she wakes up. He put his hand around her waist, hugging her tightly, and whispered to her ear "Don't worry, I won't leave you." Then closed his eyes.

* * *

Please review... I accept any kinds of reviews (not rude and mean ones)


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings

Chapter 3- Feelings

"I can't believe you let your assigned shinigami run away!" A gray-haired man with an older voice was scolding a man dressed in cloak.

"I didn't let her run away! Kurosaki was…"

"And let a mere substitute shinigami win over you!"

" I didn't, absolutely, let him win. I used up all my energy that's why I…"

"Useless!" The gray-haired man paced back and forth.

"The list is almost complete. I can't afford any disturbances occurring during the process. Everyone is doing their job, and you alone was the first person to bring nothing back here!"

"I-I'm sorry… master. I won't allow myself to f…f…fail again…"

"Sharpen your mind, Takahiro, these shinigami may be weak against us, but they are smart. Never make a mistake again, understood?"

"Y-yes, master"

"Good, then you already know what to do. Don't fail me. If you do…" The master eyed Takahiro, and he already knew what will be his punishment when he failed again. Then he disappeared.

* * *

"The place is quiet… too quiet." Said Kisuke as they walked past the gates of soul society.

"why aren't there any shinigami patrolling here?"

"Who goes there!" A dozen of shinigami circled them, their blades ready to strike.

"Whoa, steady there, mate. I'm a shinigami, well, before. I'm kisuke, Kisuke Urahara, captain of the 12th division. And this is Inoue Orihime."

"Everyone who comes in Soul Society must be inspected and… interrogated."

"Interrogated? But why?" inoue asked curiously

Kisuke whispered to Inoue "Just listen to them, something may be going on here."

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, Rukia wasn't beside him. He jumped from the bed, and quickly went out of his room to look for her.

"Rukia?"

_Damn, where did she go?_

"Rukia!"

"Oi… you're so noisy, Ichigo." He turned around, and he found rukia standing in front of him, with Kon.

"Rukia!" He hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe and… her face turned red.

_Nee-chan's face turned red. I wonder what it means…_

"Oi. Idiot! Let go of nee-chan!" Rukia tried to break out of his tight squeeze.

"I-Ichigo… I can't breathe…"

Ichigo quickly loosened his tight squeeze. "So-sorry ab…" Rukia smacked him down.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You think you can go hugging me all you want?"

"Well… wait, Rukia… your back to normal!"

"Well, not really. My sight is not that normal. I still see shadows in the background."

"You mean… like ghosts?"

"Maybe. But I could face them now, it isn't that dark. I could see some light now."

Rukia walked passed Ichigo, down the stairs. Ichigo was observing her, trying to figure out if she was really okay, or if she was just pretending.

Then she stopped. She faced him and said

"Ichigo… Thank you. Thank you for being by my side when I needed you. Thank you for not leaving me…You know what… It's hard to thank an idiot like you" S

he gave him a "tongue's out" face. But before he could reply, she already went downstairs with Kon.

_I'm glad she's not in fear anymore, but she's not yet normal. _He ran downstairs while saying

"Oi. Rukia! You still have some explaining to do!"…

* * *

Kisuke and Inoue were guarded in a room, waiting for the interrogator, when they overhear shinigamis talking. "What? Another division shinigami is missing?"

"Yeah,they say it was, Momo Hinamori, she was in a mission, last week and she still didn't return, until now."

"I wish they can solve this case quickly. What if I get taken too?"

"Do you think they were taken?"

"Of course! There's no way these shinigamis would abandon and leave soul society. They're too loyal."

"Maybe, but what if they were just putting on an act."

"They can't do that…".

"There were reports that some has seen men in cloaks, but they said they were just peddlers."

Inoue looked at Kisuke, waiting for answers, but he looked confused as well. "What are you doing here?" A manly voice suddenly spoke. They both searched the room, but it was empty.

A voice spoke again "What are you doing here?"

"We came here for some questions."

"Save your questions later, for we have some questions to ask you too… Have you've been aware of the commotion around Soul Society?"

"We think so… but…" Inoue suddenly stood.

_I need to tell them, now_

"I don't know why you are questioning us. But I think there is a bigger problem… its about the sasori clan and they…"

"The sasori clan? A bigger problem? Do you think your problems are more alarming than the ones we have here, girl? Do you even know what's happening around here? Shinigamis are missing everywhere, from division captains to its members! Let's get to the point here… You, Orihime Inoue, are you part of this commotion? Or maybe have you seen them? this question is also your question, Kisuke Urahara."

"Of course not! If I was part of this… kidnapping, I never would have gone here and would hide behind the shadows… Kisuke also doesn't have anything to do with this!"

There was silence, and Inoue heard voices

"They don't seem to hide something, sir. The analysis shows that they weren't lying."

"Good to hear." Then the big voice suddenly spoke again

"Well then, sorry for the treatment. Interrogators just need to do their job."

"We understand." Kisuke replied. "But we have something to report too…"

"Ah…yes, about the sasori clan, but aren't they're gone? Extict?" He gave Inoue a signal to speak

"Kichuki Rukia was attacked yesterday, at late night, in the human world, at the park. She obtained a stab on the stomach. There were also markings on her skin, beginning from her wound up to the cheek. This kind of markings…" She laid an opened book, containing the drawings of strange markings on the table."Kurosaki Ichigo came to her rescue and told us that she was standing still, in front of her attacker. Her attacker was dressed in black cloak, and according to the rumors around here, men in cloaks are often seen around the area which a shinigami was last seen? If I'm correct? Anyways… we did not see his identity. We believed she was in an illusion, because she woke up, saying things that were not real, screaming to let her out. We conclude that this was the work of the Sasori clan."

"And where is this Rukia?"

"She's…"

"Why would you ask for such a thing?" Kisuke chimed in. Inoue was staring blankly at him

"Well, Kisuke, it is my concern what happens to our fellow shinigamis, so as to keep them safe."

"I'm sorry, sir, but who are you? We don't trust anyone right now, anyone who keeps their identity inside the shadows… and we are currently in need to keep our friend safe. Shinigamis are a target and even here, within the walls of soul society, they are reported missing. They are a potential target of this…clan."

"And what makes you think this is the work of the sasori clan?…they're dead."

"But, sir, these strange markings are from the clan, I'm absolutely sure! I've known them. No one can wield the sword that casts illusions besides them. I…" Inoue spoke.

"We're not entirely sure of your hypothesis, little girl. We need further evidence. But… we could all conclude that whoever is the enemy here, targets shinigamis. And now that there is a survivor, the case should be solved. Oh and, Urahara,…"

A manly male came out of the shadows.

"Leader of 13th division, banned for coming here at Soul Society, my name is Hideki, I used to work around computers stationed here in soul society, I was promoted, well, let's just say I'm good at interrogating. Don't act so tough. You don't know my story. Well, then, if you feel like telling me where Kichuki is so we can ask her some questions, feel free to look for me. The 1st division is quite busy. So I'm taking charge of any evidence there is about this case, thank you and you are dismissed."Hideki disappeared.

"I don't trust the man."

"Although he dismissed my theory, he looks dependable, and why didn't you tell him where Rukia-san is?"

"I only trust the 1st division right now." They both went outside. They decided to snoop around for a little, that's when they bumped Matsumoto.

"Kisuke? What are you doing here? You should be heading home now, the 1st division doesn't want wandering shinigamis and I heard about Rukia"

" How did you know?"

"The report quickly spread out, blame the listening soldiers"

"Rangiku. I'm here for some business. Could I ask you something? Could you give me a list of missing shinigamis?"

* * *

"I know I shouldn't be doing these but I've already mailed it to your shop. It should be there now. Please tell me if you find anything."

"You're temporarily taking over the 10th division, huh?" Matsumoto gave Kisuke a worried look.

"I hope the captain is alright. Rukia's lucky, she escaped the kidnapping. Be careful, you too, Inoue."

"You too, vice captain. And Thank you very much." Then Kisuke and Inoue went back to the human world.

* * *

"So, I've been attacked by the Sasori clan." Rukia said as Ichigo finished explaining to her what happened.

"Maybe, we're not yet sure but you should be careful, I think shinigamis are a target here."

"Then I should go back to Soul Society." She stood and walked towards the door, but Ichigo quickly stopped her

"You can't, we must wait for Kisuke and Inoue to return, and they are the ones who will report to them. They'll also get information and besides, you're still not well."

"You should be careful too."

"The sasori clan doesn't have any interest on me, I'm just a substitute shinigami."

"You don't get it, do you? My power lies within you, if they found out that half of my power is in you, then maybe they'll get you too."

"We still don't know what they want."

"well, its just a theory. Building up possible theories help solve a case, right? Idiot."

"That's right. Ichigo-Idiot!" Kon chimed in, hugging Rukia's arm.

Ichigo wanted to argue with her, but it isn't worth it, or is it? He keeps fighting his feelings whenever he's around her. This was the first time he's been like this, in all of the days they've been together. He doesn't understand his feelings right now. And with a situation like this, he's head will burst with thinking too much.

Just then, the doorbell rang...

* * *

Sorry for making short chapters... anyways.. don't worry, I'm going to finish this story, even when no one reads it... finishing a story is already a trophy for me :)


	4. Chapter 4 Necessary Sacrifices

**I do not own Bleach and any one of the characters, except Takahiro, and everyone in cloaks, that's my bleach OC's**

* * *

Chapter 4

There was a complete silence in the house. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia did not move, even Kon. Then Rukia broke the silence

"It's just the doorbell, it may be Inoue and Kisuke."Just when Rukia was about to open the door, Ichigo grabbed her hand .

"We don't know if its them. It may be the enemy. Didn't I told you not to open the door without looking out the window first?" Rukia gave a frown.

Ichigo realizing he still held her hand, quickly let it go. "Go upstairs and hide."She quickly went upstairs, along with Kon.

Ichigo then, slowly peeked outside the window. Suddenly, the face of Kisuke appeared in front of him.

"Oi! Ichigo! Open the door, quckly!" Ichigo jumped, and felt relieved. He opened the door.

"I thought it was someone else." Kisuke went inside.

"Where's Inoue?"

"Inoue? Well, don't mind her, something is wrong, I'll tell you the details but right now... Where's Rukia? And quickly, lock the windows"Kisuke told him with rush in his voice. Ichigo pointed his sword at him.

"Woah, easy there, Ichigo. I'm not the enemy here."

"Where's Inoue? And what have you done to her?"

"Look, something is wrong with her, it began in Soul Society, she went to Toshiro's room, to check on something, when she went back, she was different"

"What different?"

"I don't know, my guts keep saying not to trust her, I get the feelings sometimes. When we got back here, she told me that she wasn't feeling right so she went home. We got to see Rukia now".

"I know Inoue. She's not ignorant. If something is not right, she will always be there. She's a healer so she knows how to heal herself in times of pain, but she will never leave a work undone, especially if its concerning me."

"I already told you, I'm Kisuke, and you can't trust her right now…"

"Really?"

"You think I'm the one who's lying? When we got here, I told her that I wa going to get something first at the shop, and I barely got away, she's not Inoue…" Just then, Inoue rushed inside the house.

"Inoue?"

"Don't listen to her Ichigo! She's a fake!"

"Ichigo! Get away from him! He's the fake one!"

"Oh, I know this kind of play. Blaming each other huh, Inoue? Or not?"

"Ichigo! Don't listen to him, he's playing his mind games again."

"Ichigo, I told you, when she went back from Hitsugaya's room, she was already different. I think she is now played by the enemy."

"Hes not Kisuke. Yes, I went to Toshiro's room, to investigate. But I had one more purpose. I readied my weapons in case Kisuke would attack me. He's the one who's different, ichigo. I already felt something was wrong when we were snooping around Soul Society. We agreed to split, and when we met. He was already different…"

just then, Inoue kneeled on the ground, her hands on her hand, as if trying to fight her own self from speaking… then she continued while in a pained voice

"I don't know if you would believe me now, Ichigo-san. But, I should tell you now. Someone in Soul Society is the enemy. Don't trust anyone, including me. Run with Rukia, go to a safe place that no one else' knows but you. Investigate further. I know the enemy is listening. And I know it's not safe if I give out information right here, right now. But we have to risk, in order to save Soul Society, you- you don't have to worry about me, about us, worry about the fate of many, when the enemy wins. Friends will sacrifice anything including our own happiness, to keep someone safe from danger. To sacrifice something in order that many would advance, even one small step, like in checkers, right Ichigo-san? … and Kisuke-san I'm sorry, but I need to fight you on"

"I know Inoue could give speeches like that, but do not be deceived. If you run, the enemy might be right outside." Kisuke dodged Inoue's attack.

"I don't want to hit a girl, but I don't have any choice. If I need to in order to wake you up, then I would. Ichigo, help me out here, you may be the one to wake her up."

Ichigo was so confused. He didn't know who to trust. He looked at the two fighters, kisuke was gaining. Inoue was already losing. But then Inoue gave an attack that made Kisuke fell. She looked at Ichigo, gave him a meaningful look, and fought on. That's when Ichigo realized… Trust no one. Follow his guts… he bit his lip, and squeezed his knuckles. He was sweating. Then he felt a tear run down his cheek. He looked at the two fighters. Kisuke was yelling at him, telling him to help him. When he looked at Inoue, she just gave him a smile. And with a few hesitations, his guts told him to run and he did, tears still dropping.

"Ichigo wait!" Kisuke yelled. _Shit. _He thought. But then he smiled

Ichigo went to his room, and grabbed Rukia by her hand."What's happening? I heard some fighting…" Rukia saw Ichigo teary-eyed, and she just fell silent. They ran outside through the window. Ichigo gave all his strength to not look back. "We'll go in the forest outside Soul Society. Somewhere in it." Rukia did not demand any answers, or questioned Ichigo. She just kept silent, while staring at Ichigo's crying face. Then they disappeared.

* * *

Ichigo's house was in a complete mess. Kisuke and Inoue were kneeling on the floor, but Inoue was…sleeping. As kisuke could tell, because her eyes were closed, and infront of them was Takahiro, one of the man in cloaks.

"Fear the Blade… This is what it can do, although, there was some errors."

"You… controlled Inoue."

"You might be right, Yurahara. But, I did not plan her speech, although it went straight at that substitute shinigami's heart, now I know how to play him, but her speech, ruined my plan. I was surprised that she was able to stop the flow even for a short period of time, but I guess, I gained something. Yurahara, you spoke as if you are the enemy, instead of telling him to run, with your most earnest voice, I know you can force someone with your… way of speaking. And I know you are some kind of tactician, are you losing your head now, with all of this events going on, rapidly?"

Kisuke laughed.

"Oh, you think that I'm losing my head now? Me and ichigo might have this…bond, but he trusts Inoue more than me. I already planned my action during the journey from Soul Society. But, you…You don't understand… the human heart. Haven't you had any close relationships like family or friends? Are you human? Maybe you aren't, being in the sasori clan, they are considered as demons, don't you think? And demons don't posses feelings, they're naïve. What a pity."

Takahiro shot him an angry glare, one of the evil ones, and kicked him by the chest. But Kisuke saw something on him, something so…

painful.

Takahiro grabbed him by his shirt. "I guess Inoue was right, you are capable of playing mind games, tell me, your whole plan?!" Kisuke eyed him with not disgust, but with pity. "It's painful isn't? Being with the ones you don't know, trapped in the world of darkness, tell me, how does it feels? Where's your family?" "Don't play me with your mind games!"

"Such a pity"

Takahiro then grabbed him by his shirt. "before I hand you over, tell me, or… maybe I'll let you see that I'm not really human, like you described."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia found a cave, just outside soul society. They tried so hard to avoid speculation. They went inside afar from the opening. Rukia made a small fire pit. While ichigo sat infront of it, then Rukia sat beside him.

"We… we must go inside Soul Society headquarters, the enemy is already in there, and they are posting a threat to…everyone in it. We…"

"What happened?"

"we must not talk about it right now, we…"

"Ichigo!" Rukia held Ichigo's face.

"What happened?" He stared at her pretty face, with those pleading eyes of hers, but he could not speak, it was hard for him, to make a decision like that.

"Ichigo please, tell me." Rukia let go of his face. For a few minutes, there was silence, then ichigo began to speak.

"When I opened the door, it was kisuke. He told me that he needed to see you, and that we need to get away. Inoue wasn't there. He was so eager to see you that I got a feeling that he wasn't him. So I pointed my sword at him. After a few foreceful conversations Inoue arrived, and she and Kisuke kept fighting over about who was the fake. Inoue wasn't herself. I could tell by how she spoke, but Kisuke was mysterious too, and they fought. My mind told me to stay, to figure out who was lying and who was telling the truth, but none of them showed who they were. My guts keep telling me to run, to leave them, as if something bigger is nearing us. Then Inoue…"

By the time he staggered, tears were crawling down his cheeks. But continued "Inoue told me something, something that made my decision to believe her. She told me to run. It was so difficult, to leave your friends behind when you know that they'll be in danger. That they are now in danger. I know Kisuke could play his mind games, and Inoue was soft-heated...

but what if my decision was wrong...

what if they played right into the enemy's trap, and I survived.

What if they die?!

What if I only ran because I was afraid to die?

What if I sacrificed my friends for my safety?

What if…"

Rukia suddenly hugged him tightly. And ichigo began pouring his feelings on her.

"Sshh… you told me that Inoue told you something that made your decision, tell me, was she herself? Ichigo closed his eyes and remembered that time

_"I don't know if you would believe me now, Ichigo-san. But, I should tell you now. Someone in Soul Society is the enemy. Don't trust anyone, including me. Run with Rukia, go to a safe place that no one else' knows but you. Investigate further. I know the enemy is listening. And I know it's not safe if I give out information right here, right now. But we have to risk, in order to save Soul Society, you- you don't have to worry about me, about us, worry about the fate of many, when the enemy wins. Friends will sacrifice anything including our own happiness, to keep someone safe from danger. To sacrifice something in order that many would advance, even one small step, like in checkers, right Ichigo-san? …" _

"I know you are just scared that maybe you made the wrong decision, but I think Inoue would do anything for your own safety, especially now, since you are the one who knows something, about the enemy and that she believes in you that you can save everyone. Or maybe she just really cares for you…" Rukia's words echoed in his ears. He turned to Rukia and smiled,

"yeah, you're right." They both stared at each other's faces. _It's a good thing that you have friends to comfort and support you. _He was about to thank her_, _but then, ichigo remembered something

"Where's kon?!"

Rukia's eyes grew wider

"I…I didn't realize. I think we may have left him at your house." _Oh crap…_

Just then they heard footsteps coming towards them.

* * *

**I know i took so long, but as i said, I'm going to finish this story, even if no one really reads it... **


	5. Chapter 5 Helps and Departures

**I know its been so long... but i'll finish this anyway :)**

**Copyright: bleach does not belong to me. Only mei, and takeshi and the sasori clan, and of course the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 5- Helps and Departures

The footsteps grew louder. Ichigo whispered to Rukia

"Stay back."

But Rukia was hesitant.

"What am I? A princess? I'm fighting with you"

The footsteps grew more loudly. He could already feel the presence of this… somebody. Ichigo was rather annoyed by Rukia's brave front. He knew she wanted to make up for her weakness. But this wasn't the time for this. He had to keep Rukia safe. She may be an important piece in the enemy's game, once she's taken, its game over.

"Don't be ridiculous Rukia, stop being brave for once. Just for once let someone take care of you. If you're taken, then its game over! Don't you realize this is a matter of life and death? I don't want to lose you. I am keeping you safe! Even if it means strapping you to a chair!"

"You… you little…! I am not putting up a brave front! I know my situation. I know what will happen. Stop treating me like a baby."

" The problem with you is that you don't accept help. You thought you can do this all alone, but the truth is, you can't. You've been almost taken once, and I'm not letting it occur again!

"Oh, now look who's talking. With your finicky attitude that you are showing to me right now, it looks like you think you are the most powerful shinigami. Just because of your precious sword. You've saved many lives many times, and you already think you're all that!"

"You don't understand Rukia. I am protecting you."

"And you don't understand Ichigo. You know me. Being protected won't do any help. If we do this together then we'll win for sure!"

"Ahem."

A female voice suddenly joined in the conversation. They both jumped. She was wearing a brown hoodie, covering her face.

"am I interrupting something, little kiddies?

Both of them began calming down from their flamed fight. Ichigo saw Rukia's face turn red, and he knew that she was embarrassed, and judging from the look on her face that she was sorry and did not mean to say things against him. Ichigo knew this because he knew Rukia for quite some time now, and memorized all of her expressions. He realized then how much close they were.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo saw no harm on her. She had a sword. But it wasn't equipped.

"Now, that the fight is over. I think you two may have dropped this

… this doll"

It was kon. The woman threw kon to Rukia, who she caught. Kon started to shake, and he hid behind Rukia's back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman took off her hood. She was beautiful, with long black hair and pale skin tone. She looked around 20's. But Ichigo was not to be deceived. He readied his sword somehow, just to be safe. Rukia did the same, well, to Ichigo's distress.

"Substitute shinigami… I am not looking for a fight. I am here to help you. Put down the sword. The kikuchi princess can do the same too. I know the situation in Soul Society. And I know you need all the help you can get."

Both of them laid down their weapons. Then the woman began to speak.

" My name is Mei.

I know the current situation.

I know what happened.

And I have answers."

Both of them listened carefully and intently. Ichigo was somehow relieved. But he couldn't trust her completely, not yet.

"it seems to me that you still don't trust me. Anyways…

You're dealing with the Sasori Clan. Believe me, they are not extinct. And they want power. They want to have their power back. Right now, they are attacking the Soul Society, but I don't know why. It seems to me that they are kidnapping shinigamis. If you want to win, you'll have to follow me."

"and how would we know that you are not one of the enemies? Our friends have already turned against us because of them."

Mei moved closer to Ichigo, he stretched out her hand to give him something.

It was Inoue's flower hair clip.

"Where did you get this?"

"At your house. Everyone was gone, so I assume I was too late. I have guessed that you'll be travelling to Soul society, although not in there. Well, my guess was right, oh and because I have heard conversations and little fights. You know, you might get caught because of your carelessness."

"I'm still not convinced."

Mei sighed. She ten stretched her right arm again, and showed them a tattoo on her arm.

"Wait!" rukia quickly recognized the mark.

"I saw this once. I was reading an article about this clan, who had the same mark as hers. They were the ones who wiped out the sasori clan… So you didn't wipe them out after all."

Mei gave them a sad look.

"We were too soft. My father could not kill them all, especially the little ones. But I guess he paid the price. He's dead, and our clan has been scattered, just for our sake. That was years ago, and now the sasori clan is making their move."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, They have no choice but to obey and follow.

To trust.

Besides, ichigo sensed her to be one of the good guys. But he desperately wished that his guts were telling the truth.

"Fine. We trust you."

Ichigo and Mei shook their hands as a sign for trust. Mei gave them a warm smile, which melted them right to the core.

There was something about her.

She always has this smile on her face.

But something was different.

"Good. Now follow me outside."

* * *

They all went outside. They found a portal, right outside the cave.

"I need the kikuchi princess to go inside the portal. While me, and, Ichigo, here will do the mission."

"What? Why? How will we know its not a trap?!" Ichigo was furious.

He was not letting her go.

"It's a safe place. This is where I Live. They will not find her. And with that, they cannot advance to their objective. Trust me. Its not danger. See for yourself."

Ichigo peered inside. He saw a house, and a river. It was very quiet."

"She will have company. One of my guards. She's from my clan, and she's waiting for her arrival."

So she planned it all along.

"Ichigo, I'm going." Rukia sound offended. She could not take being the victim. She was used to being a protector.

But she thought, maybe it wasn't bad.

Ichigo could not understand. First she was putting up a brave front, and now, she agrees to become the protected?

Two steps from the portal, Rukia looked back at Ichigo. She quickly ran to him and hugged him so tightly.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. You were right, maybe this time, I need to be the one protected, for everyone's sake. I'm sorry if I was selfish. But don't do this alone, as much as possible, seek out help. You have many allies than you think you have. Ichigo, come back and please…

Don't die"

Rukia was unlocking her arms from him when Ichigo locked his arms around her.

"I'm sorry too. I'm coming back. I promise. Be safe."

Then he unlocked his arms, and stared as Rukia went through the portal slowly. When she was gone, she turned to mei. Surprisingly, he saw that she was sadly smiling,

like she knew the feeling.

Like she had been in his shoes.

"Now, this is what we do…"

* * *

**Happy writing :) **


End file.
